


I'll get you through this, I promise.

by wildheartx



Category: Baseball RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 03:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15832776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartx/pseuds/wildheartx
Summary: There's nothing worse for Buster than to be stuck at home waiting to recover from surgery. Luckily, Madison's there to make things easier.





	I'll get you through this, I promise.

It was only three days post-op and Buster was already going crazy being stuck at home. He hated not being able to play baseball every day, hated not being around his teammates but most importantly, hated not being able to be with Madison all the time.

Luckily, the team was at home for the time being so at least he'd get to spend some time with his boyfriend before he'd have to head back out on the road. So naturally, he settled in on the couch to watch Maddy do his thing.

As always, Buster is impressed with Madison's performance. Seven innings of no run, four hit, and five strikeout baseball. It makes him mad that their offense never seems to provide any run support when he starts. He knows that Madison deserves a hell of a lot better than he gets, but you'll never hear Maddy ever say a bad word about the team. Well, not publicly at least.

After the game, which the Giants surprisingly win, Madison does a postgame interview in which he's as gracious as ever. But Buster knows better, he can see the frustration in his eyes. He then smiles when Maddy gets asked about him. And wow, even after all these years, it's amazing how just a simple mention of Buster's name causes Madison's face to light up like a kid on Christmas morning.

Turning off the game, Buster then decides to watch Netflix as he waited for Maddy to get home. Eventually, he hears the truck pull up and can't help but get excited at the arrival of his boyfriend.

"Honey, I'm home and I brought food.", says Madison in that slow drawl of his, walking over to Buster and giving him a kiss. "Missed you, Maddy.", he murmured, kissing him back. Madison then reluctantly parts from Buster, only for a minute to get his stuff.

Once back inside, Madison sets his bag at the door and plates up the food. "I got pizza and ice cream.", he'd said, carrying in plates and bowls before setting in on the couch next to Buster.

A grin then appeared on Buster's face as he took a bite of a piece of pizza, shaking his head. "Maddy, you can't be giving me stuff like this all the time. I'm gonna be on my ass for the next six months recovering from surgery. I'm not Hunter Pence, who has the metabolism of a sixteen-year-old. I'm gonna end up getting fat.", he replied with a frown.

Madison then arched an eyebrow as he looked over at Buster as if to say,  _"Really? You're kidding me, right?"_ For Maddy, he was just as attracted to Buster now as he'd been during their minor league days in San Jose. "Hey, look at me. Yes, you're getting older.", which caused Buster to level him off with a pretty impressive glare causing Madison to laugh.

"You didn't let me finish! Jesus and I'm supposedly the one with an attitude.", he replied, shaking his head with a grimace. "Anyways, I don't know what you're worried about Buster. Like, have you looked in the mirror lately? You're beautiful, seriously. And if there's anyone who needs to worry about getting fat, it's me or Pablo.", he replied with a chuckle.

Madison's hand then reached over giving Buster's thigh a squeeze before sliding over to his ass. "Besides, I happen to love how thick you are. Gives me more to grab onto. And not only that, you can fill out a pair of jeans like a pro. Oh and don't get me started when you decide to wear the tighter baseball pants.", he said, winking and leaned in to kiss his cheek.

Even though Buster is always getting compliments on his appearance, it's somehow  _different_ when Madison is the one saying those things. Because it's Madison. And oh God, Buster can  _feel_ the heat rise to his cheeks.

"You're ridiculous, Maddy but God, I love you so much it hurts.", he'd murmured with a soft smile, giving Maddy a kiss in return. That was something that Buster still couldn't believe, even after all these years, how Madison always seemed to know what Buster needed in a particular moment.

 _It was a lot like when Maddy was on the mound pitching and Buster called a visit._ But then again, it all tied back to their connection. And just like their teammates will tell you, it's as if they're on a completely different level.

Maddy then carefully guides Buster into his lap, positioning him into a straddle. "Mm, I love feeling you like this. Thick thighs save lives, baby and you're definitely not lacking. That's for sure.", he teases, before leaning into trail kisses along Buster's neck.

A soft moan then escaped his lips as Maddy continued to tease him. Shaking his head, Buster now realized how silly he was being, seeing Madison like this, even after surgery, how much he wanted him. So if Maddy could handle seeing and helping Buster through this tough time, then yeah - it would all be fine.

Looking over at Madison, Buster smiled as he leaned in to kiss him. "You're right, Maddy. I'm worrying too much about dumb shit. But I've got the best boyfriend to help me through recovery. And if I gain a few pounds, so be it. Just means I'll have to work harder to get back in shape.", he replied, wrapping his arms around Maddy's neck.

Hearing those words made Madison break out into a wide grin. "Yeah, that's what I like to hear baby. I'm gonna spoil you so much these next few months. Lots of food, massages, and sex. Definitely can't forget about that.", he says, pulling Buster's body against his own.

Buster just laughed, shaking his head. If there was one thing he was certain of, besides how much he loved this man, it was that Madison Bumgarner was an absolute horndog. Not that he was complaining, of course. Because he loved how Maddy was always touching him.

"Mm, I like the way you think Maddy.", he'd murmured, pulling him in by the collar as he kissed him hard. _Yeah, these next few months we're gonna be a lot of fun._


End file.
